Peeking
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: The Commsphere Network is boring... Gippal spies upon Rikku and says the most important words of all.
1. On Gippal

**Peeking**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network can be rather boring, Rikku, however, has found a better way to pass the time.  
**Author's Note:** For a friend who reminisced with me over the absolute horror and utter boringness which was the chapter four commsphere network and through a chance comment and some fun play acting on my part... this was born.

Rikku rested her chin on her hands and smiled as she stared into the screen of the computer. So the view was rounded and slightly blue and had little lines through it, but it was still Gippal, naked, in his shower and she could always change the angle to a certain degree. Plus, it was Gippal, all covered in beads of water and suds of soap and what was the _use_ of having commsphere technology if you didn't do things like hide them in places where there was the potential of a view. You were going to sit there hours and hours anyways, you might as well have something nice to look at.

And Gippal was more than _nice_ to look at. Her mouth watered, all the muscles and his face and not to mention the male parts, not to mention those at all. She bit her lip and stifled a giggle. She couldn't giggle. He might hear her and then her fun times would be gone. Though she had a sneaking suspicion he had found the sphere and put it right back. Sometimes it seemed as if he was posing. If that was the case, he had no shame.

"Rikku?" Yuna's voice intruded into her fixation. "What are you doing?"

Rikku jumped. Her hands slapped down on the screen, fumbling for the off button. She found it within a few seconds and the image went dark. She turned her head. "Nothing." She felt her face and upper body heat, nothing indeed, only watching and daydreaming and not touching or commenting or anything. She looked at the screen and then back to Yuna when she realized how much longing was in that look.

Yuna's eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Your face is all red."

"I wasn't doing _anything._ I was just watching the commsphere network, that's all, completely innocent." The bridge door opened in the midst of her protests.

Paine strode down the stairs. "She's guilty of something." She stopped next to Yuna and crossed her arms. "Now to figure out what."

"It's not like he seems to care." She mumbled, glancing back at the screen. Could they leave so she could finish watching Gippal before he finished? He _might_ jerk off again and oh Spira. Her insides ached and heat built between her thighs. She shifted in the seat and swallowed hard. He always looked straight at the commsphere when he did it and she wanted to see.

Yuna leaned forward and put her hands on her hips. "The commsphere network. He? Rikku, does this explain why Gippal keeps trying to sneak commspheres into our shower?"

Rikku's eyes widened and she squeaked. He did know! Oh Spira. She scrambled out of the other side of the chair and darted across the bridge. "Igottogo."

"Rikku!" Yuna flushed and stared after her. Paine seemed frozen in one place completely shocked.

"Leaving!" She shouted and the door shut behind her.

--

Gippal tilted his head and eyed where the commsphere was hidden. It'd gone dark. He frowned. Now where was the fun in that? He'd have to have a little talk with Rikku about her peeking habits if she just _left _in the middle of things.

He reached for the handle on the shower and another hand clasped over his, small, feminine. He turned his head and Rikku grinned back at him.

"Not finished already?" She raised both of her eyebrows.

Or maybe this would be fun after all.

-- _Reviews are love, love me?!_


	2. On Rikku

**Peeking**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Gippal outsmarts himself in an effort to get back at Rikku for her stunt with the commsphere, takes place before the original Peeking.  
**Author's Note:** So the thing said Complete, it lies to me all the time, it's like that turny knob in the shower, it _lies_. Okay, actually I asked people if they wanted more and they said yes and well. I got inspired. So here you have it. Loves. And no, I don't know if there will be more, that depends on all of you. :)

Gippal thought himself a resourceful man. In fact, he knew he was a resourceful man. He would even pride himself on being so if didn't want people knowing how resourceful, crafty and cunning he was. If they knew he had resources they wouldn't underestimate he and he rather enjoyed being underestimated. It made winning easier.

To say, he'd found Rikku's little toy immediately was pretty much accurate. He didn't remove it for the sake of well, not only did he not care. He wanted to see exactly what was going to happen next. It didn't mean he wasn't up for putting together a little revenge. After Vegnagun and the few if not dozens of people running through the Celsius, Rikku and the other girls had demanded their own bunks. He didn't want to divulge how he had done it but he had managed to tap into Shinra's commsphere system, put a device on Rikku's door that signaled him when it opened and closed (similar to the one on his bathroom door) and implanted not one, not two, but three commspheres in Rikku's walls.

He'd thought about trying for the shower, but the idea of seeing Anikki or Dachi or even Paine naked was enough to turn his stomach. He'd seen Paine naked, living in the army did a lot to get rid of any modesty and well, there wasn't enough there to interest him. Yuna wasn't the greatest thought either or what's his name, bleached blonde, annoying, Shuyinnish… Tidus. He tried for the shower anyways from time to time, just to throw people off track, even if there wasn't really a track for them to follow.

He knew Rikku hadn't discovered the commspheres by the single fact that she hadn't marched into his office with a broken commsphere in her hands and plopped it onto his desk. (He was betting she wouldn't find all of them.) If she did, he'd just calmly go into his bathroom, pull out the one she installed and hand it back to her. Then watch her sputter, turn red and squirm trying to explain it. The whole plan was going to be hours of enjoyment as he got to tease and pick on her for spying on him and his manliness. He wasn't going to _use _the commspheres he'd put in her room, just make her think he had.

Then he'd had a bad day and the little signal on his computer had gone off and seeing some of Rikku's bright and cheerfulness hadn't seemed like a bad idea.

She hadn't been bright. She hadn't been cheerful. She'd been in the midst of tearing her clothes off, collapsing on the bed and- fascinated, he hadn't turned it off. She licked her lips, pulled at her nipples until they were hard and red. She stroked her inner thighs and almost sobbed in relief when she slid her fingers over her clit and into her slit. And he had three different angles to play with. She rocked against her fingers, sweating and panting and begging for release, arched against her mattress. She rubbed at her clit and then after what seemed like forever she shuddered and relaxed with her eyes closed. She eased her fingers out and rested her hands and her arms.

And he'd shut it off sweating. Cock hard as one of the rocks that made up the temple. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off his screen, even though the image of Rikku was no longer there, spread out, slightly tanned skin flush with desire, breasts heaving, pink lips parted and wet. As he left for his bedroom to relieve a little ache of his own, he consciously changed his mind about doing a little peeking and maybe trying to put a commsphere in her shower for real.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	3. The Game

**Peeking: The Game**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Spying upon each other and knowing of it, had turned it into a game... one in which everyone wins.  
**A/N:** I know I haven't updated this in a while, 1Frickengirl posted evil words at Quite The Couple and inspired me. YAY

It'd become a competition, one that Gippal didn't think Rikku was aware of. He wasn't completely confident that she hadn't found the commspheres in her room. He wasn't completely confident she had either. As a competition it was unstated and ignored, but winning meant everything.

As with any competition there were rules and an objective. The answer to a question, how long could they hold out watching each other through the commspheres before they gave in and sought each others flesh. In this competition, losing was relative. Was it really a loss to sate their desires?

Silence was the first rule. The object of observation couldn't know that the other was watching through mere sound. To break the quiet would break the illusion that the other was alone in their bunk, bed, or shower. The illusion must be maintained at all times or the game was forfeit.

Rule two, no others were to be allowed in the game. A third participant wasn't needed and would most likely inspire jealousy in the opposing partner. Jealousy, hurt and anger were not parts or goals of the game.

Out performance was the third and last rule and had no clear definitions on who was the winner in each instance, positioning, length, coyness, times, inventiveness. This was the hardest rule due to circumstances changing every time the game was played. Relativity versus the absolute, how did one measure desire?

It all ended in the same way. It usually didn't take very long to come to the ending point. So far, they were pretty even points wise, if he bothered to count. And this time he'd lost.

It'd been the silk robe sliding down Rikku's skin, exposing her soft, tan flesh inch by inch. It rippled along her elbows and over her breasts before finally falling in a yellow puddle on the floor. She sat down and applied her makeup before dressing, smudging red color across her lips with her thumb.

It'd been his undoing.

They were pretending to date. It was an excuse to make the competition more legitimate and a reason to see each other on a regular basis without ringing alarm bells in their friend's heads. So far, it appeared to be working. Plus, they could spy and tease each other on the date, a last driving over the edge before one or the other made a move.

Dinner had been torture, watching her deliberately lick her silverware and her fingers. Her breasts pressed up against the low bodice of her dress. It threatened to slip down and expose her rose nipples to the entire restaurant. Neither of them cared. The haze of candlelight had cast an unreal glow over the evening. It turned her hair into golden strands of crystal.

Her tongue darted across his thumb as he wiped frosting from her lip. He'd paid the bill and they left, maintaining decency and respectability until a door closed behind them. They were at last alone. They reached and found each other.

She tasted of sugar and lipstick. She forced him down, fingers pressing into his flesh as she removed the impediments of his clothing. She kept most of her own. She had taunted him with her skin and flesh and now taunted him more even as she rode him. Somehow, the lack of skin-to-skin contact made it more intense.

Sated for a moment, they rested. He ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled their mixed scents. She rubbed against him, grinding her body into his. She tried to create a hollow. He fumbled for the zipper of the dress. The zipper unmeshed with it's characteristic sound. She sat up and slipped it over her head and he was content to look and touch her skin. She lay back down and melded back against his body.

He wasn't sure where the overall competition going. He didn't know how the game would end. He grinned and rolled her over. She smiled back up at him and reached. For now, he wasn't thinking about it. He'd just go along with the ride.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	4. Bad Habit

**Peeking: Bad Habit**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Back in the very beginning of this... Rikku wasn't as easy with what she was doing as one would think.  
**A/N:** As long as I have inspiration, I will keep posting these. Hope you aren't disappointed this week!

Rikku decided watching Gippal shower was a bad habit. Bad habits were meant to be broken. Thus, if she followed through on her logic meant she should break off watching Gippal shower.

The whole idea had been a whim, a challenge, or a way to pass the time. She scowled and spun in the chair until her legs were over the arms. She didn't know anymore exactly her motivations to placing the commsphere in Gippal's shower. She just _had_. She hadn't expected to succeed and hadn't expected it to stay in place more than a day. Something that was round, blue and made a slight humming noise when activated was rather difficult to hide. The sound of water was supposed to drown out the hum. She hadn't tested it herself before going through with her half-baked idea of a plan.

There had been for a moment a slight hesitation and a feeling of guilt that she was invading his privacy. She had a critical second to turn back and abandon her course of action. She hadn't, because overall she hadn't expected it to _work._

She half figured that Gippal would find it, take it out and since Shinra was the inventor of the commsphere system which limited exactly how many people had access to the objects, she'd expected him to confront her about it. Though she didn't know what she'd say. Most likely deny, deny, deny. The other option was coy and she didn't know if she could pull off coy. Or, he could've cannibalized it for parts. Or just taken it down and not said anything. She hadn't expected no response whatsoever, that the commsphere would just stay hidden, collecting condensation every super hot shower.

She tapped the pads of her fingers on the edge of Shinra's desk and bit her bottom lip. The light flashed on the screen indicating there was signal coming from Djose. She closed her eyes.

"Watch the commsphere network." Anikki ordered. Her brother didn't know that he was putting temptation in front of her. It was a temptation she had created herself and if she hadn't put a commsphere in Gippal's shower there wouldn't be temptation. It was her own fault, and it was her brother's for assigning her this boring duty.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to stare out the bridge windows. She wouldn't give in and watch Gippal tilt his head back and let the water stream over his face, defining the cheekbones, beading along the seam of his lips…

She shifted in her chair and snuck a glance at the console. The light blinked benignly at her. Her hand moved towards the screen. She jerked it back.

Peeking was wrong. She didn't have the right to spy upon him. She gnawed on her bottom lip and stared at the list of possible commspheres. Any moment another would light up and give her the excuse to ignore Gippal's muscled body and delicious neck that she wanted to lick water from and suck on the skin.

Sweat formed along her palms and down her back. Distraction, she _needed_ another person to call, some other signal to drown out the remotely activated…

On. Off. On. Off. On. Off.

She squinted her eyes closed, pressing her eyelids together until they hurt, someone else, anyone else, shit, even Clasko. The computer beeped.

She opened one eye.

The same indicator flashed, mocking her. She looked around the bridge, craning her neck. There was no one around.

Bad habits… Gippal's face… Peeking wrong… Temptation… Boring… Distraction

She reached.

Yeah. That was it.

Her hand drew away. A smiled formed on her lips and she relaxed against the arm of the chair.

Gippal…

He rubbed his hands along his skin and cupped around his penis-

She straightened and pressed her lips together to stifle a yelp of shock. _That_ was wrong and grossly unfair. Her face heated and she reached out to shut it off.

He moaned.

Her fingers never made it the rest of the way. She swallowed the sudden rush of saliva in her mouth and leaned back. If breaking bad habits was a rule, then rules were meant to be broken.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	5. Discoveries Pt 1

**Peeking: Discoveries Pt. 1**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** : The Commsphere Network can be boring, Rikku makes an important discovery while doing some repairs on the Celsius.  
**Author's Note:** So, I'm trying to keep each of these chapters between 500-800 words. (I could be coerced to 1000) And well, the idea I had wouldn't fit into 500-800 words. So, I broke it into two. I'm not cruel though to leave off at a cliffhanger. I give you both at once.

The Celsius was malfunctioning. Something between the walls was causing the ship to not work properly. It wasn't something so serious that would make the Celsius fall from the sky. It was big enough to annoy Anikki into demands that it be fixed immediately before permanent damage happened to his 'baby.' Some days, Rikku thought that her brother loved his ship a little too much.

Between the walls, therein was the problem. When they had remodeled the ship to give each of them their own rooms, the crawl spaces had subsequently become smaller. Anikki and Dachi would fit, but it would be a tight squeeze and both of them said they were needed on the bridge and in the engine room respectively to monitor the situation. Shinra would be a perfect fit. However, Shinra was the only one who knew how to write a program from the computer to reroute the ships functions while the repair was taking place. He also knew exactly where the problem was, the cause and how to fix it. Shinra, also hadn't figured out a way to be in two places at once. He was just a kid after all.

There was no point in asking Yuna. Mainly, she knew nothing about machinery. Secondly, she would blink rather naively and blithely at you and smile. It wasn't the desired response. Thirdly, she didn't know how to swear properly and when repairing the Celsius the power words were often mandatory to getting the job done. Paine was even less prepared that Yuna to affect any repairs to the ship. She had the same lack of knowledge as Yuna. Rikku wasn't sure that Paine knew how to swear. Swearing wasn't dignified or remotely lady like and Paine, as much as she tried to hide it, was a lady. Tidus might know something about machinery but there was no way in the coldest section of the Farplane that Anikki would even _let_ Tidus touch his ship. Anikki didn't have a very high opinion of the blitzball "star." Since Tidus' idea of getting things started meant kicking them and hoping it worked. Rikku didn't blame her brother for his assessment.

All of this was why Rikku grunted and muttered under her breath about the unfairness of life while she navigated the narrow crawlspaces between the walls. Shinra had by either accident or design, and given his sense of humor it was most likely the second, given her the most torturous twisted route through the ship. It passed right between their bedrooms. And there was something out of place, enough that she couldn't move forward.

There was something pressed up against the walls of the crawlspace. It was round. It was flat. It didn't fully inset into the wall. Rikku's mutters died in her throat. She stared at it. She blinked. There was no way she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Her heart pounded. She could hear it in her ears and feel it in her fingertips as she tentatively reached out and tried to move the object.

It wouldn't budge.

Her fingers fumbled. Adrenaline made them feel rubbery. She set her nails around the edge and pried with the limited leverage she had. Something popped and it fell in front of her wide eyes. It was spherical on top, teal in color with a silver edge. It was something she saw almost everyday in their travels around Spira, a commsphere.

Exactly like the one she had placed in Gippal's bathroom.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and she reached up wiped it away with the back of her hand. She licked her lips and looked at where the commsphere had been set. There was a hole drilled through the wall. She set her eye to it.

It was direct view to the foot of her bed.

The edges of her vision started to black out. Somewhere she'd forgotten to breathe. She shoved away from the hole and inhaled. She panted and closed her eyes. The metal was cool against her back. It added to the surrealism of the situation.

A commsphere, set in a hole in her bedroom, someone was watching her. And she had a good idea who.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	6. Discoveries Pt 2

**Peeking: Discoveries Pt.2**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network can be boring, and Rikku makes a shocking discovering while making some repairs on the Celsius.  
**Author's Note:** And unless I'm suddenly struck by lightning with a new idea. I haven't a clue what is coming next. Ahh well. I know, not what any of you wanted to hear.

The shock did not wear off quickly.

"Rikku." Shinra said.

She lay there and stared at the crawlspace ceiling, roughly six inches from her nose, matte silver. It was rather a boring ceiling really. It was Gippal's commsphere right? It had to be Gippal's. Or could it not be Gippal. It could be someone completely different. She couldn't know for sure it was him. It was Shinra's system after all.

"Rikku?" Shinra tried again.

Her brain didn't even notice his interruption. And if it was Shinra's system, it could be anyone including Shinra. Or it could be Dachi or even her brother. She shuddered. Her brother…

"Rikku!" Shinra shouted.

She jumped and hit her head on the ceiling. "Owwie."

"Are you all right?"

Rikku rubbed her forehead. Stupid close ceiling, "What?"

"You went silent." Shinra reminded her. "I thought you were stuck."

Rikku glanced at the commsphere. She bit her lower lip. "I'm okay. I guess."

Shinra stayed silent.

"Give me a few minutes. I want to check something out."

"Don't get lost."

"Hey." She glared at the direction she thought the bridge was in. She didn't get lost all of the time. It wasn't her fault if people moved things. She looked at the commsphere again. What should she _do_ with it? Should she remove it? Leave it? Take it apart?

If it was Gippal, she supposed it was all right and fair play. However, if it wasn't Gippal, did she really want to give that person a free view of her private moments? That didn't sit well with her, especially if it was say, Shinra or her brother. And if it wasn't Gippal, she could always take it out later.

She twisted the commsphere back into place.

She maneuvered through the spaces around the bedrooms alert for anything remotely suspicious looking.

She was rewarded. She found two more commspheres, both faced into her room. There were none focused on Yuna's, none focused on Paine's, only on hers. Her brain worked overtime as she got returned to trying to get to the Celsius' malfunction. What was she going to do? Who was it? Why just her room? She hoped that it was Gippal. It felt like something he would do. Revenge.

He did know about the commsphere in his shower after all. Sure, he hadn't _said_ out loud that he knew and she hadn't _asked,_ but he had to know. It was a mutual understanding thing that became mutual the moment she touched his hand in the shower. Her entire body tingled and ached with the memory, thrumming. Sands, it'd been so good. Cool tile against her back, Gippal's rough hands rubbing soap along her skin, under her breasts. His lips and tongue tracing a lazy line along her neck while their hips pumped.

She bit back a moan. She needed to think about this later, alone, in her room, which had commspheres in viewing radius. Shit.

"You there." Shinra's voice was an annoying buzz in her ears.

"Yeah."

"Tell me what it looks like."

She sighed and focused on fixing the Celsius. She'd get back to thinking about Gippal later.

--

Everyone else was asleep. Rikku slowly opened her door, pressing her fingers on the alarm she had discovered before it could go off. She quickly disabled it and tiptoed to the bridge.

Rikku leaned over Shinra's computer and turned it on. Blue light washed her face. Her hands were the only other objects visible in the dark of the room. She worked quietly, jumping every time metal popped or clanged in the ship, reflexively looking over her shoulder every few minutes.

The answer had to be here. Shinra's computer was the key to the entire commsphere network. The Celsius's ability to be above the curve of Spira and bounce signals from Besaid to Zanarkand made it indispensable. She delved deep into the system, looking for any anomalies. There had to be a way to track even passive sphere signals. Wasn't that how the sphere-oscillafinder worked in the first place?

Her fingers began to cramp from typing so fast. Sweat filmed over her skin. She had to find out.

There.

She back traced the signals, all three of them. They led to one place. Djose.

She slumped back into the chair and let out a long breath. Gippal. Her muscles trembled and she pushed her bangs back from her forehead. She had an answer and now even more questions. She licked her lips and eyed the computer. How long? And what did he _look_ like watching her?

Ooooh. She smiled slowly and twirled a stray bit of hair around her fingertip. Maybe, she should ask him out to dinner. Just so she could find out.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	7. Surprises

**Peeking: Surprises**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**The Commsphere Network is boring, and Rikku (again) has just decided to up the ante in their little contest.  
**A/N:** I've had people wondering about the order these go in. I was too, so I put together a timeline. It goes Four, Two, One, Five, Six, Three, and Seven. _And_, no idea what comes next.

Gippal needed to change his locks. It was too simple for Rikku to pick them and slip into his living quarters unnoticed. Of course, Gippal could just give her a key so she could let herself in and out. That didn't feel right though to her. It would be too easy. It would make their relationship closer to official. She didn't feel ready to make this mutual slaking of lust into a "relationship." It would ruin things somehow.

Watching each other over the commsphere, dinner every once in a while, sex, lots and lots of sex was simplistic and easy. To go beyond that, to have a key to his place, a slot in his life titled "girlfriend" would cause expectations and invoke rituals that could cause the other hurt. This easy trading on sexual desires kept her natural possessiveness to a minimum.

She eased the door shut behind her. She frowned and shook her head. She was here for a good time and those thoughts had no place. She leaned down and took off her shoes, placing them to the side of the door as she tiptoed through his darkened 'living area' towards the beckoning ray of light across the room. She froze at every unexpected sound, heart stopping. She skirted the light and paused at the wall next to his bedroom. She peered around the jamb, hoping she'd timed his evening shower right. The alarm usually went off near this time.

Gippal's broad back disappeared through another door. She grinned and counted to ten inside her head before gently opening the bedroom door a little more stopping it just before the creak and slipping through. She walked lightly across to the other door and opened it a crack and disabled the alarm.

It wouldn't do for anyone on the Celsius to notice there was more than there should be coming from Djose.

Metal grated against metal for a moment and then she heard leather slide across it. She focused her eyes past the alarm and gripped the jamb tightly. Gippal shrugged out of his upper armor.

She usually missed this part or was too busy pulling his clothes off to appreciate it.

He slipped his over pants off and stood back up, another snap of metal. Rikku imagined his long fingers unhooking the buckle of his belt. His pants sagged to his hips. She licked her lips. He tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, the material bunched around his shoulders. She traveled the length of his spine with her eyes, noting every bump. Her mouth watered at the flexing of the muscles. Gippal stretched, holding the shirt over his head. He moaned.

Rikku almost moaned with him. She longed to trail her hands down his skin, kiss every dimple and crease in his muscles. Her fingers twitched. She could hear her heart in her ears. Oh Gippal, run her nose along his neck, smell his sweat and the accumulated machine smells of the day. She swallowed and it sounded far too loud.

He threw the shirt down and hooked his thumbs in his pants and began to shove them down. Heat flooded through Rikku, from her face to her toes. They were about his ankles too soon. He stepped out of them. His ass was firm, round, smooth and she longed to grab it, knead and do things to him, all bad.

He stepped into the shower and the curtain closed behind him.

She sighed as the water turned on and closed the door. It was too short of a view and she only had one angle. She stood and started to take her own clothes off as she walked to the bed. Maybe, she should add more commspheres to his bathroom, like two more. He had three in her bunk, why couldn't she have three in his bathroom? It'd be fair, unless she added one to his bedroom too. She smiled. If she could see that every morning and night, it'd be worth the trouble.

She piled her clothes out of the way, turned off the lights and climbed into bed. She curled up on the covers, head pillowed on her arm. Watching him had almost ruined the effects of her shower. She listened to the sound of the water, She thought of his hands running along his own skin, water and soap mixing, beads and trails and rivulets, smooth, slick. She grinned, rubbing one ankle over the other. Yum.

The water stopped.

She propped her head up on her hand and watched the door. It opened. The light spilled across her on his bed, the perfect angle. He stopped. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he stared.

She smiled and brushed her free fingers along her thigh. "Surprise."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	8. Hot Springs Challenge

**Peeking: Hot Springs Challenge**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The commsphere network is boring... and Gippal goes to great lengths to spy upon Rikku. He hopes it is worth the effort.  
**A/N:** I'm actually a little bit ahead on this, still just part a week though. :P

The climb wasn't easy. The rocks weren't comfortable. Rikku didn't know how simple she had it. Gippal grunted and tossed sweat from his eyes as he found the ledge he'd heard about through a rumor. He lived on the ground. He didn't move about from place to place with the careless ease of a butterfly. She didn't have to spy, listen and extrapolate through various people exactly where her target was going to be. He wiggled forward peering over the edge of the ledge.

She hadn't arrived.

Steam poured off the top of the shallow empty pools of water below. Gippal shifted a pair of binoculars about, set them beside him and waited. She didn't have to go to ridiculous lengths to see him covered with water outside their somewhat frequent showers together. All she had to do was flick on the commsphere network. He didn't get that luxury and after this much work and trouble, the view had better be worth it.

Of course, anything of value didn't come easily.

She entered the caverns.

Even seeing her in a swimsuit would be worth it. Any tantalizing glimpse of water beaded skin, her hair turning from gold to bronze. It'd be worth the teleporter rides, the climb upwards until he felt that the sweat would freeze to his face, the rocks digging into his stomach.

Rikku casually dropped her towel over the tiny teal dome of the commsphere. He held his breathe and shifted the binoculars up to his eye. He focused down on her. She kicked off her boots and barefoot on the rocks dragged her scarf off from around her neck. She tugged off her gloves, finger by finger and then came the sleeves bow by bow.

He put the binoculars down and shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He swallowed the instinctive moan building in the back of his throat. He knew what those fingers could do, the way that neck tasted. He shifted. The rocks didn't feel nearly uncomfortable enough now. He opened his eyes and looked back through the binoculars.

Rikku stepped out of her skirt. He licked his lips. Long tanned thighs and calves, dainty ankles. He always wondered what optical illusion made them seem miles long when she was short. He'd never call his lover short to her face though. He wasn't that stupid. Though the words petite, short, tiny all applied, whenever they were together the way she fit under his chin and his hands could span her back without trying was perfect. The illusion of delicacy and fragility was contradicted by the strength of her muscles as she wrapped her legs about his hips, her nails digging into his muscles as she moaned for more, harder, faster, now, until they were both sated and exhausted.

The blue bandanna fluttered to the ground. She unwove her hair in nothing but her bikini top and bottom. The yellow material brought out the gold undertones of her skin. Unbound her hair fell to the small of her back. The top layer had crisp small waves. Soft, silky, it wound about his fingers with a life of it's own, refracting the tiniest amount of light.

She shed the last of her clothes, exposing her breasts tipped with rose pink nipples. He swallowed again. The shadow between them, how they didn't overflow in his hands and he could squeeze all of them at once, could at times almost take all of them into his mouth. The curve of her stomach just led the way between her thighs. Gippal panted.

Rikku walked into the water and once she reached where it was deep enough she slipped under the surface.

He rolled over and moaned. Ten minutes. Ten minutes before she surfaced again.

He jumped down the mountain. It was amazing how much easier it was going down than going up. He crept through the lane to the hot springs, fingers crossed that Kimhari hadn't mentioned his presence on the mountain to her.

Five minutes.

He stripped. Leaving his clothes in a careless pile mixed with hers. He waded into the hot water. It did nothing to soothe or calm him. Not that he wanted it too.

She surfaced ahead of him, facing further into the cave. She flipped her hair back and ran her fingers through it, muttering. He grinned. She hated her hair when it tangled. He slid his hands along her hips, her skin warm and supple. Rikku stiffened. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "I could help with that."

She relaxed and melted against him as he pulled her closer. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him, lips dark pink, eyes halfway closed. "And I could help with that." She murmured and ground against him.

Gippal groaned, knees going weak. Her hands slipped around his neck. "G-good."

Her smile widened and she wiggled out of his grip. "But first, you'll have to catch me." She ran a few feet before diving underneath the water again. He stood there a few moments, befuddled and bemused. He shook his head sharply. It wouldn't do to give the little tease too much of a head start.

It'd be worth it when he caught her though.

--

_reviews are love,love me?!_


	9. Dinner Espionage

**Peeking: Dinner Espionage**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The commsphere network is boring... Rikku and Gippal are spied upon while having dinner...  
**Author's Note:** And now for a slight change in pace. Don't worry, this shouldn't last long. :P

The plant was strategically placed. Guaranteed to give the High Summoner and her boyfriend maximum privacy. Not that Yuna cared about such things. She was using the opportunity however to spy upon her cousin unnoticed. She peered through a convenient gap in the leaves. Her menu lay on the table in front of her unopened. Rikku and Gippal were much further along in their dinner.

"Rikku and Gippal are having dinner together."

"Way to go them." Tidus didn't look up from his menu or seem interested.

Yuna wasn't about to be deterred from the conversation. "They aren't holding hands."

"So?"

"Shouldn't they be holding hands by now. It's-" Yuna glanced at their own hands entwined across the table. She flushed. "-romantic."

Tidus looked over, peering between the leaves himself. "Maybe it's not a romantic dinner date. They are old, close friends."

Rikku leaned over, exposing a fair bit of cleavage to Gippal. Tidus figured Gippal definitely noticed though it seemed as if he didn't break eye contact with her.

"They're- they're-" Yuna sputtered. "Sleeping together." She finished in a strangled squawk choosing the least offensive euphemism. "They've been doing it for months. They're a couple. We all know it. Even if they haven't said anything."

Tidus glanced back over. Gippal was being obscene with a spoon. Rikku laughed and shook her finger at him. "Sex can be about lust." He shrugged. "Maybe they aren't a couple." Perhaps the fundamental assumption everyone was making was incorrect. Rikku pried the spoon away from Gippal. Tidus tilted his head. "Does seem different from the 'fall in love, get married, have lots of kids' Rikku that I remember."

Yuna frowned. "She's in love or so she said. I figured it was Gippal given that-" She waved her free hand about and looked back over. Gippal stole the spoon back and said something to Rikku that made her laugh more.

Tidus' eyebrows rose and he grinned. "Maybe she's luring him in before catching him."

"Isn't he already caught?" Yuna fiddled with a knife. "Shouldn't there be romance?" She didn't understand. Rikku had always seemed the type of girl who would want romance and the trimmings of a romantic relationship. She glanced back over. Gippal brushed his bottom lip with his thumb and looked wise. She could tell he was grinning though.

"Maybe they're both caught. So wrapped up in their game they don't realize it." Tidus stroked the edge of Yuna's hand with his thumb. "You're worried."

Yuna bit her lip. "She's spent so much time making sure I was happy. I want her to be happy."

Tidus smirked. "She looks happy to me."

Yuna glared. "Happy and with the person she's in love with."

Tidus looked over again. Gippal flung his napkin down and stood up. He helped Rikku rise from her chair. They were still laughing over something as they walked out. Heads and bodies were close together. Tidus squeezed Yuna's hand and caught her eyes as she looked from the other couple's exit. "I think she is."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	10. Eyelash Jail Cells

**Peeking: Eyelash Jail Cells**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... and one morning Gippal wakes up and decides it's time to think.  
**A/N:** Well, from here on out, I'm going to try to wind this series down. As much as I love it. So, **I am taking requests** for future chapters. If you have a request either _comment with it or send me an email,_ which is in my profile. It would help me if I knew where in the time line you'd like it. Pre-Game, Post-Game, Post-This Part. Thank You for all your love, feedback and help. I foresee at least ten more parts to this. :D

Looking through his lashes was like looking through the bars of a cage. The image made him grin. Rikku in prison, a prison of a soft bed and fluffy pillows, trapped behind the bars of his- Well, he still wasn't sure what.

He didn't touch her or stroke her hair or skin. Her eyes were closed in sleep and he didn't want to disturb her with his early morning thinking. He needed to do some thinking. This had been going on for a while now and it was past time that he tried to define some things. He wanted to do it while she was there physically beside him so he could feel her warmth.

It wasn't too hard to get her to stay the night. It was simple to keep her in his bed once she was there. All it required was for it to actually be near dark and the night's exertions to end in the bed. It didn't even have to be his bed. It could be a hotel bed just as easily. Never her bed, they hadn't ever had sex in her room on the Celsius. At times, it was for the simple reason that it wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. Other times, it would have made more sense to go back to her "place." They hadn't taken that step though.

It bothered him. Tugged at his brain, made him stare at her in the predawn grayness of a Djose morning.

It wasn't hard to keep her in the mornings either. A word, a look, a touch and she'd stick around long enough for a shower, breakfast, another round of sex. Work did eventually call to both of them and they'd go their separate ways. Then, he'd watch her through the commsphere network and she watched him until they couldn't stand it anymore. Then they'd come back together, surprising or setting up a meeting.

He could make her come. He smirked at the double meaning. He could make her stay. He was fairly certain that she wasn't carrying on an affair with anyone else. He supposed she could have one out of range of the commspheres. Yet, they watched each other so much over them that he highly doubted it. He liked the fact she was faithful to him, as he was faithful to her.

So, they had dinner together. They slept together. They had sex together. It was always his place or a strange place, never in a place she would feel completely comfortable because it was her space. He was so close to her. And he was far away at the same time.

He'd expected a lecture from Cid by now or even a lecture from Anikki on not breaking his sister's heart. He hadn't received either, not even dour and forbidding looks on the few occasions that he saw them. He and Rikku weren't exactly a secret. They were carrying on things in the open. They didn't make announcements or say anything. Unless, Cid and Anikki thought that he had asked her out and they were just dating. Perhaps, Rikku hadn't told either of them the true nature of the affair. If when she was asked, she lied about it.

He frowned. He didn't like that hypothesis. He didn't want a "marry my daughter" lecture before he got the "don't break her heart" lecture. He didn't plan to break Rikku's heart. He wasn't even sure he had it.

The realization sucked the air out of him. Did he have her heart? Did she have his? Was he willing and ready to turn this strange mutual invasion of privacy into an actual romantic relationship? Would she agree to it even if he did? That would mean she would have to let him more into her life, her space. Would she be willing to do that?

And if he was and she wasn't, would he be willing to continue in this relationship that would stay here until she changed her mind or he gave up on waiting? He had everything that most people went into a relationship for, sex, a girl on his arm. Did he really need or want the emotions that went with it? Or was it too late? Did he already have the emotions?

If things stayed like this he could lose her. If he tried for something more, he might win or he could still lose her. It was a lose-lose situation. Could he stand losing her?

He stared at her face, sweet, smiling a little, dimples impressed in her cheeks. He inhaled raggedly. No. He couldn't. He wanted to keep her, her smiles, her laughter, her mischievous eyes, her body, her conversation and everything about her. He wouldn't know how to start over if he lost it.

Yet, there was her behavior to consider. She initiated this and she hadn't taken that next step. He clenched his jaw. Maybe, maybe he was going to have to take it or a half step. Get her used to the idea of being something more than sexual partners and more along the lines of lovers. It was his turn to tip the status quo.

The sun poured light through his little window. It spread over her face and into her eyes. She groaned and they fluttered open revealing their brilliant green color. This was it. His time was up. Heart pounding in his chest he smiled at her. He reached over and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "Morning, mujan." He murmured. He leaned down and gently kissed her parted lips. He knew they were going to argue about that endearment later. But for right now, shared halitosis was better.

--

_reviews and **requests** are love, love me?!_


	11. Deal Breaker

**Peeking: Deal Breaker**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The commsphere network is boring... Rikku has found a way to make it more interesting and somethings Gippal does always breaks her resolve.  
**Author's Note:** This was requested by and is dedicated to the lovely AmazonTurk who is evil and peverse and gave me lots of chocolate covered Gippals to motivate me. Yum. Thank you AmazonTurk! **And Hey, That M rating is for real this time so if you aren't 18... shoo!** Still taking requests! Email, PM or comment. Love!

Gippal loved hot showers. He loved the feel of scalding water pounding on his back or chest. He loved the steam that rose up and filled the room. He loved the way his skin turned red. Gippal loved being warm and in Djose the best way to be warm was a hot shower.

Every time Rikku turned on the commsphere to watch him part of her always worried that his love of half boiled water and steam would occlude her vision. Either Shinra had thought of that when he invented them or there was never quite enough steam to matter. She always had enough of a view.

Of course, anything would have been enough of a view as long as she could see him. She bit her bottom lip and placed her hands on each side of the image, boxing him in. He was so gorgeous covered in soap and water. He rubbed his skin with his hands. His palms occluded his nipples and as he leaned his head down the water ran down his spine. And when he leaned his head back, the water sprayed on his neck and traveled downwards, pooled on the crease of his hands and then over them before running along his thighs and down to the tiled floor.

He slid his hands down his chest following the water. Her eyes followed them. Caught, waiting, she knew what was coming. Her lip slipped from between her teeth. He looked at the commsphere as he wrapped his soap-covered hand around his cock.

Rikku inhaled between her teeth. He stared at her through the commsphere. Or the angle gave the illusion he was. He fondled his shaft, long and darker than his skin. His eyes closed as he ran a thumb over the head.

Her hands curled. It stiffened, becoming longer and harder. She knew what it felt like. The area between her thighs ached and pulsed. He was always so hot and hard when she touched him like that.

He began to move his hand up and down slowly, thumb on top and two fingers underneath. She had to press her legs together. Damn it. He was doing it deliberately so that she could see how hard he was. She licked her lips, mouth wet. He continued to stroke up and down water streaming down his chest. She barely noticed his other hand teasing his nipple or the way his eyes had snapped back open to stare.

He mouthed her name.

Oh Gippal, come, come on. She swallowed and clenched her inner muscles. She watched riveted. Soon, it had to be soon.

He stiffened and cried out, white liquid exploding from his shaft and hitting the shower wall. He choked out her name.

It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. Yet, it got to her every single time, caught her attention like nothing else. He didn't do it all the time. If he did it might become old and commonplace. Yet when he did, she didn't think she could get enough. She swept her hand across the computer console and stood up. If she hurried, she could get there before he fell asleep and then encourage him for round two.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	12. Rampside Battles

**Peeking: Ramp-side Battles**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network can be boring... Tidus overhears something he shouldn't and he'll never tell a soul, well, maybe Yuna.  
**Author's Note:** Well, I'm ahead again. Which is good. _I am still taking requests. Comment, email or PM if you have one._

"Don't call me that." Rikku's voice carried up and was amplified by the ramp.

Tidus ducked back behind the stairs. He had a keenly honed sense of self-preservation. It was telling him that he wasn't supposed to hear this fight or be seen.

"I called you that this morning and you didn't seem to mind." Gippal replied. Tidus risked a glance around the corner. Gippal's face looked just as calm as his voice sounded and Tidus wasn't the greatest at reading people but Gippal certainly looked somewhat… amused. Gippal ran his fingers up and down one of Rikku's braids. She had her head tilted back to look at him due to their difference in height.

"This morning you distracted me." Rikku's cheeks turned a little pink.

Tidus ducked back behind the corner. He grinned. That one wasn't hard to figure out. Sex was very distracting and drove thoughts of everything else from a persons mind if it was good. He didn't think that Gippal and Rikku would've carried on this long if it weren't good sex.

"Yes. I did. It was fun." Gippal's voice turned low. "And easy." It sounded like he was about to kiss her.

"Stop." Rikku sounded strangled. "I'm not your mujan."

Tidus furrowed his brow and tried to decipher the Al Bhed word. It was harder going from Al Bhed to Yevonite. Mujan…. Lover. He blinked and almost choked. Rikku _wasn't_ Gippal's lover. What was she then?

"We're having sex, aren't we?" Gippal still sounded calm.

"Yes."

"It's not always just sex though."

"Of course not." The retort was quick and snappy and sounded slightly offended. There was an appreciable pause. Tidus winced. Rikku hadn't learned to lie under pressure yet. He peeked back around the corner. Rikku snapped her jaw shut and crossed her arms.

"You aren't seeing anyone else." Gippal caressed the edge of her ear, and dragged his finger under the feather earring.

Rikku's jaw clenched. "No."

"Neither am I." His hand drifted to her shoulder. Rikku's muscles relaxed a little and her jaw unclenched. Gippal obviously noticed it as he smiled a bit. "I want this to continue, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Gippal's hand slipped down her arm and came to rest on her hip. "Then it's perfectly reasonable for you to be my lover. Perfectly reasonable for me to be your lover."

"Gip-"

Tidus moved his head as he saw Gippal's head dip down. He didn't need to see them kiss. Thankfully, it didn't last very long and was rather quiet.

"I could call you Cid's girl, again." Gippal said. Rikku didn't say anything. Tidus knew she wouldn't like that. "I could think of lots of things to call you, babe, sweetheart, darling, honey, dear." Rikku made some strangled noises. Gippal continued. "I like lover best. Though sweetheart and darling have nice rings to them, as does pypa."

"What about Rikku?"

"Rikku." Gippal murmured. Tidus's eyes widened. Gippal put so much nuance into her name. Tidus swore he heard love there. He heard a kiss. Gippal continued. "Is meant for the dark of night when we're alone, together, joined." His voice was very husky. Tidus peeked. Gippal had his hand on her hips and pulled to him as tight as he could. Rikku was flushed, her eyes mostly closed, lips parted. She licked them. Gippal leaned down and licked the bottom one. Tidus closed his eyes and moved back. "A private thing," he finished. She moaned. Tidus heard more kissing. "Be careful at work," Gippal paused. "Mujan."

Tidus decided it was time he moved. He dashed up the stairs two at a time as quietly as he could. He still heard her response, metal airships carried sound quite well.

"I'll see you soon," She paused as well. "mujan."

Tidus pretended he was just starting down the steps. He heard the ramp close and Rikku appeared at the bottom. "Morning." Easy, smooth, not at all nervous, just like he hadn't overheard the previous conversation. He paused at the top and waited for her.

She smiled at him. "Morning."

"Have a good night? Sleeping optional." He nudged her and they walked towards the lift together.

Rikku blushed. "Tidus."

"Well, you don't always come back exactly rested. Happy and relaxed but not rested."

"It was a good night and we _slept._" She hit the button for the bridge and tossed her hair.

He snorted. "Not all you did. I have a girlfriend. I know."

"That's none of your business." The lift doors opened and Rikku stalked to the bridge. Tidus grinned and trotted after her. He jumped the rail and wrapped his arms about Yuna. He would have to get her alone later. They had a lot to talk about.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	13. The Status Quo Pt 1

**Peeking: The Status Quo Pt. 1**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply   
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network can be boring... Rikku couldn't complain, it was relatively harmless, just a small shift in the status quo, so why did it scare her so badly?  
**Author's Note:** Well, I'm ahead again. Which is good. I know this feels like a cliffhanger and in a way it is. I was going to post both parts to this at once, like I did with five and six, but I'm afraid I need the extra time. I'm in a little funk, not really cheerful enough to write cheerful. Hopefully, it will all be over soon. _I am still taking requests. Comment, email or PM if you have one._

For the first time in their long relationship Rikku felt uncomfortable around Gippal. He walked beside and normally this meant nothing but since he called her mujan and she grudgingly allowed it and responded back with it things hadn't been the same. She glanced at him, peering through her bangs. Her entire back was tense, muscles rigid. Her spine was sensitive and she felt like she had a third eye between her shoulder blades. Gippal wasn't even touching her. He was just walking beside her minding his own business, nothing unusual, nothing out of the ordinary.

He looked over and winked. "Isn't that right, mujan?"

She flushed as she realized she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. She had no clue what she was supposed to be agreeing to. His physical presence had overwhelmed her. "R-right." She looked away.

"That doesn't sound anywhere near assured enough." Tidus wrapped his arm about her shoulders. Rikku jumped. She'd been expecting contact and the anticipation and dread had built up so much. She just hadn't expected it from _Tidus._ Tidus apparently didn't notice her muscles twitch. "I don't think your brain is here with the rest of us." He grinned at her. Rikku heated more. Tidus laughed. "So, it's not here. Care to share?"

Gippal reached over and pried Tidus' hand off Rikku's shoulder and dropped it away from her body. The touch made her jump again. "Don't give my girl a hard time. She's got a lot on her mind." Gippal glared at Tidus.

"Or just you." Paine said.

Gippal grabbed Rikku's hand and tugged her closer to him and notably away from Tidus. Her heart hammered. What the hell was going on? Gippal hadn't ever done _this_ before. She peered at him again and hurriedly looked at their hands when she saw he was looking at her. He entwined their fingers.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Dr. P."

Paine snorted. "For those of us imposed by your ego."

"Not all of us can be as humble as you." He said.

"Oh, I think Yuna can." Tidus interjected.

"Hey," Yuna glared at her boyfriend and wrapped her hands around his arm. "That's not nice." She did a fair imitation of a pout.

"I think you missed the sarcasm."

Rikku tried to relax now that there was less attention on her, but she was aware of every brush of their bodies, the heat of his hand against hers, every movement and every breath. It wasn't in a sexual manner. She was just aware. The fine hairs of her harms stood on and end she had to wiggle her shoulder blades in an effort to loosen her back.

Gippal leaned down. "You okay?" He asked in her ear. His voice made her back tense up even more. She whipped her head around. Her eyes were wide.

"I-I-" She licked her lips. All he was doing was holding her hand. It was the most innocent touch they had shared. Could she really complain when they tore each other's clothes off on a regular basis, assuming they started _with_ clothes? "I guess." Her eyes narrowed. "You owe me a back massage."

He squeezed her hand gently and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. "I can do that." She stared at him, too shocked to protest. Her body was still in motion or else she wouldn't have been able to move.

"Hey, you two, eyes front, watch where you're going."

Gippal rolled his eye and looked over his shoulder, while her brain stuttered. "We could walk backwards."

Rikku eyes seemed glued to him. He'd kissed her, in public. They-they-that was a little beyond hand holding. He was acting like this casual hand holding and public affection was commonplace. They weren't a couple like Tidus and Yuna – were they?" Had something changed and she not noticed?

He looked back at her and she ducked her head. She could see their hands again, hers almost disappearing inside of his, her skin pale next to his darker tan. What should she do? Protest? In front of their friends, breaking down their carefully maintained illusion of dating. He had to have chosen now on purpose just for the fact she couldn't and keep the illusion going. Later, later felt like it would be, well, too late. So should she go along with it or disentangle her hand? Was it worth the effort to try and escape?

He was holding her hand. What could it mean? Couples held hands, had pet names. Did- did he _want_ to be a couple? Ice ran through her. Could she handle it if he did? She began to shake, knees rubbery. She closed her eyes. The blood rushed from her head and she swayed.

"Rikku!" She felt Gippal wrap his arm about her waist. She turned her body and leaned into his chest. She could hear concerned voices like murmurs over her heart. She curled her fingers into his shirt and inhaled his scent. Could she- could she be part of a couple? Could she be Gippal's girlfriend? Sands, she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want to die! Not like her mother, not like her aunt. She didn't want a broken heart, hers or his. She didn't know if she could do it.

But was he going to give her a choice?

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	14. The Status Quo Pt 2

**Peeking: The Status Quo Pt.2**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... Gippal isn't sure what's happening in Rikku's head but he's not about to let her go.  
**Author's Note:** Well, apparently, I can log in. I, however, didn't upload any other chapters of anything else. So, we'll see about getting them to my folks computer when I need them. Or uploading a lot of things so I don't have to worry. Still taking requests:)

Gippal eased Rikku to the ground. He ignored the concerned questions behind him. They barely passed his attention and he knew Rikku couldn't hear them. She clung to his shirt and had her face buried in his chest.

"When did you last eat?"

"Are you too warm?"

"Maybe you're pregnant?"

Gippal started at that and glared at Tidus who'd suggested it. If Rikku was pregnant surely one of the two of them would know. And who was Tidus to suggest _that?_ Tidus raised his hands and backed off. "Just saying!" Yuna glared at him. "Sex causes kids." He muttered at her and she glared at him harder, just a hint of pink on her cheekbones. "Well it does!"

Gippal stroked Rikku's back. He had no idea what had set _this_ off. "Mujan, Rikku." He murmured.

She looked up at him. Her face white, her eyes wide and his heart stopped for a beat as he read the pure naked fear in her gaze. She put her head back down and he closed his eyes and put his forehead on top of her head. She was scared, yet she was clinging to him. "What's wrong?" Since, obviously in contrast to her previous answer she wasn't okay.

She shook her head rapidly. He grabbed a hand and wrapped it in his. Her fingers were cold. He rubbed them and she squeezed her eyes shut. He wondered if she _could_ answer him. Was it private? Was it him? His stomach rolled. He didn't want to scare her. He _loved_ her. He needed her. She was his only girl, woman.

Her eyes snapped open. Her face lifted and she was kissing him, kissing him like _no one_ was watching. Her lips devoured his, tongue delving into his mouth. He responded with every ounce of passion he had, pulling her close, smashing her against him. Her hands slid around his neck and entwined into his hair.

She pulled away and panted looking into his face. She wasn't sure what she was searching for so intently. Her bruised lips called to him. He leaned down and kissed her again. It wasn't as desperate, as hard as her kiss but the passion was still there. It sang through him as he ran his hands along her exposed skin, worshiping it. The kiss could've gone on forever, should have. He forgot that they were being spied upon.

"Get a room.' Paine's sardonic voice cut through the haze of his feelings.

"Geez Paine, you're worse than Wakka and he _was_ joking." Tidus said.

"It's called public decency."

Gippal gently pulled away. Rikku's face was flushed, full of color as a few minutes earlier it'd been devoid of it. He cupped her cheek. "You gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." She leaned into his touch. Her eyes closed.

He brushed his thumb on her cheekbone. "When you're ready, I'll listen."

She smiled. "All right. I'll try not to yell when I am." Her eyes opened and he got to his feet. He offered her his hand.

She looked at it a moment and he truly expected her to brush it aside with a flippant remark about being able to regain her own feet. She grasped it and pulled herself up. The group started to walk again. She didn't let go.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	15. Small Steps

**Peeking: Small Steps**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... Rikku discovers that this new level of intimacy has a few drawbacks.  
**Author's Note:** Well... umm... yeah. Here's the next part. Still taking requests.

Rikku had relaxed into the small changes in the relationship. They held hands now when walking and he occasionally, chastely kissed her in public. Otherwise, they maintained the same lust based relationship that it had always been. She convinced herself that she could handle the little extras. They were okay and that she had nothing to be afraid of from them. The extra contact was not exactly routine, but it was beginning to feel more natural.

Or so she thought.

She hadn't considered the consequences of what his hand in hers could mean.

He tugged her in a different direction than the hotel they normally stayed at. She balked. "Gippal, it's that way." She tilted her head down the correct road and smiled at him.

His eyebrow rose. "I know that."

She pulled away and tried to take him in the direction she wanted to go. "Then come on." She wiggled her hips.

"I want to go this way." He used his greater body mass to pull her closer to him and started to walk. She sighed. It was give in or be dragged or worse carried. She went. She looked down the road and frowned.

"This is the way to the docks."

He smirked. "Exactly."

She pressed her lips together and glanced up at him. He was up to something and that damn smirk of his dared her to try and find out. He fiddled with her fingers. Rikku's gut knotted. He was almost bouncing with whatever he had in mind. Dread worked it's way up her spine and crystallized in her throat as the familiar red shape of the Celsius came into view. She swallowed hard. It didn't go away and she wasn't sure she could talk around it. "Gippal." He couldn't be thinking what she thought he was thinking. He turned down the dock and she froze at the edge of the ramp. Her feet refused to go any further. Her hand went slack. He was. She- she couldn't- she couldn't have _sex_ on the Celsius. It- it just didn't _work_ that way. Gippal noticed her stillness as her hand slipped from his. He spun on his heel and stared down on her. She licked her lips. "I-I can't."

Emotions played across his face, sadness, disappointment, and settled on resignation. The liveliness of his features from earlier was gone, the light in his eyes faded. Her heart ached a bit. She didn't want to be the cause of sadness, hurt. He came back to the end of the ramp. "I thought you might be more comfortable here." He looked at his feet. "Instead of someplace where strangers can hear us."

She flushed and shifted. She looked away from him, across the sea. That observation bordered on kinky and embarrassing. Her heart pounded. He had been thinking of her. Hell, that was so sweet, but-but to carry on their affair on the Celsius around her family? She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. What if _they_ heard them? And there was more chances for this way for the others to figure out things weren't precisely as they seemed. Still, he was thinking of her. Surely, something selfish had played into this. She shifted her eyes back to him. He was watching her face intently. "You just want me in the place where I tease you all the time." She smiled and tried to sound lighthearted. She wasn't sure she succeeded.

"I want you to be relaxed in your own space." He kept his eyes even with hers. "We don't have to if you aren't ready."

Her back stiffened. He'd thrown down the gauntlet. She could be ready for anything he was ready for. She strutted past him, swaying her hips. His head turned as he watched her, the rest of his body staying still. She paused at the top of the ramp, looked over her shoulder and gave him her best 'come hither' stare. "What are you waiting for then?"

His eyes lit up again, slowly, like candles. He smiled at her. He walked towards her and when his face was level with hers, he kissed her. She turned on her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, parting her lips. He grabbed her waist and picked her up, walking up the stairs with her not having to do any of the work.

She giggled as he walked her backwards down the hall and into the lift. They had to let each other go to hit the button and she laughed more as they hit the same button at the same time. He grinned and went back to kissing her through her laughter, drinking it up. She shoved him out the doors when they opened. Maybe she could do this. As long as she didn't think about where she was. Her fingers worked with the fastenings of his shirt as they kissed their way down the hall. His back hit her door and she slid her hands under the fabric, pushing it apart exposing and feeling his skin.

He moaned, stumbling backwards as the door opened. He regained his balance quickly, the shirt dropped to the floor and he picked her up, swinging her onto the bed. She grinned as he crawled over her. That familiar tingle ache swept through her body. Yeah, she could do this after all.

His head ducked down and she stopped thinking about anything but the moment.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	16. Business Interruptions

**Peeking: Business Interruptions**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... Gippal is minding his own business, really, but he can't seem to get away from Rikku not that he wants to.  
**Author's Note:** This is for a commenter of mine from the LiveJournal Community QuitetheCouple named Lady Nicole. She thought the opposite of this would be fun and I didn't want to do the same thing twice so... wah lah. **Anyways, yes, M for Mature and if you are under 18 shoo!** and Still taking requests!

Gippal hadn't been paying attention to the screen. It was evening and Rikku had been moving about just doing her normal nightly routine. He'd been in the middle of the bane of every businessman, payroll. Something he liked doing by hand on paper. However, watching her move about was relaxing and a welcome distraction. It almost felt kind of homey. He wished that one day he wouldn't have to watch her though a commsphere and screen and have her there with him for real. However, for the moment he would take what he could get and what he could get was pleasant.

She hummed upbeat tunes that meshed with the soft sounds of clothing rustling. He tapped his fingers mindlessly in time with the music. His mind was more on the payroll and not on what his girl was doing. He didn't notice much when she stopped humming. He kept tapping.

Then she gasped, a little "Ah" tagged onto it.

His head snapped up.

Rikku had her legs spread open. He could see her fingers playing between her thighs, rubbing in circles over her clit. He dropped the pencil. Damn. She rocked her hips up and down, sweat forming on her skin and she continued to make those little noises.

Heat pooled in his gut and rushed to his cock. He shifted and felt his pants shift against the tightness. Oh shit. He reached out and hit a few buttons on the console. It analyzed the waves and triangulated the Celsius' position. If she wasn't in range…

It was nearby and not moving. Gippal smiled in anticipation and shut the computer off, Rikku still straining against the sheets. It was time to go and the faster the better.

It seemed to take no time at all. The open ramp was an invitation. He entered the ship, found her room and opened her door quietly. Rikku was still there, still working. Her thighs blocked the sight of what she was doing, but her parted lips and tilted head left very little doubts to what was going on. Moving about her he saw her fingers working inside her, parting her, stretching her. Gippal ached. Don't stop, babe, don't stop.

He crawled over her, sliding a finger inside her, beside hers, helping her. She was wet, so wet there was no resistance. It felt so good, slick and warm. He found the rhythm she was using, cupping his hand around hers. She cried out. Her back arched thrusting her breasts up and he couldn't resist. He leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He tasted salt and then the sweet taste of her. Her hand entwined into his hair keeping him where he was.

She breathed raggedly and cried out on every exhalation. He curled his tongue around her nipple. He pressed his finger deeper inside her, loving how wet and warm she was. He knew he found the right spot when she cursed. He helped guide her fingers towards it and press down on the small pad of flesh.

Her head tilted back and her cries became more urgent. Shit, she was so beautiful. He sucked down harder on her nipple and felt her body begin to buck uncontrollably. Her inner walls squeezed down on their fingers and he kept thrusting in and out. Her fingers curled deeper into his hair, pressing into his scalp.

He rode out the wave until she collapsed gasping to the sheets. He slowly slid out his finger. He didn't want to hurt her. He eased off her nipple. She slid hers out as well and grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined sticky. She pulled his hand closer. He moved over until he could see her face. Her eyes were hooded and lips turned up in a smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft.

He pulled away. "Hey mujan."

"Mmmm, hey." She kissed his bottom lip.

He raised his eyebrow. "So, does this place have a shower?"

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	17. Bathroom Troubles Pt 1

**Peeking: Bathroom Troubles Pt. 1  
**_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere network is boring… Yuna opens the bathroom door and gets a little more than she bargained for.  
**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to both the loverly Sidalee and JenovaJuice97 who requested that Yuna walk in on Rikku and Gippal, and Sidalee specifically requested that Yuna walk on them in the shower. Mainly, this is for Sidalee. Thank you for sticking with me for so long! Yes, the ending is a tad cruel place to leave off… but I am a big fan of comedy. Muhahah. EVIL and DOOM!

The steam rolling around in the confined space of the bathroom choked Yuna. She paused at the edge of the threshold and waved it away from her face and her eyes. Sweat beaded on her skin. She didn't know how anyone inside the room could stand it. It was like a fog, cloying but hot. She blinked finally managing to catch a breath.

"Ahh." Rikku's voice echoed in the small room.

Yuna's breath caught back into her throat. Her eyes widened as she tried to peer through the mist.

"Gi-Gippal." Rikku said. "Ohhhhhhh."

The water beaded on the glass between the bathroom and the shower. Tiny streams ran down it, cutting through the steam-generated haze. At first all Yuna could determine between the clear parts was pink almost red colored flesh. Billows of steam occluded her vision and escaped out the door behind her. The color of skin took shapes. A broad back, hands, small with long fingers clutching shoulders, legs wrapped around a trim waist, ankles crossed over a round butt and they were moving. Gippal grunted as Rikku licked his extended neck.

Yuna backed out as soon as she figured out what she was seeing. Her eyes were wide and face was redder than the heat in the room could account for. The door closed cutting off the view. Yuna kept walking backwards until she hit the wall. She grabbed at it with her hand and felt cold rush into her hands and her back through the thin fabric of her shirt. Little remnants of the steam curled around her ankles. She could hear her heart in her ears.

She gasped, inhaling in a rasp. Her hand came slowly to her mouth.

She didn't know how long she stood like that, forcing her body to breathe in and out, loud in the silence of the corridor. Her eyes fixed upon the door.

A hand waved in front of her face.

She blinked and turned her head into the bright blue eyes of Tidus. Paine looked over his shoulder her face set in a frown. Tidus pulled Yuna's hand away from her mouth.

"Ri-Rikku, Gi-Gippal-" Yuna looked back at the door to the bathroom.

Tidus grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Come on." Yuna stumbled over her feet once, regained her balance and let Tidus guide her. He led her up the stairs and into the living area and pushed her down on the couch. He sat next to her and took her hands in his. Yuna stared at them. "All right, what's happening?"

Yuna felt heat rising to her cheeks again. "Rikku and Gi-G-" She didn't know why she was stumbling over his name. "Gippal." She forced out. "Are having-" Yuna turned redder. "-sex in the bathroom."

"And you walked in on them." Paine said.

Yuna jerked her head up and found Paine standing with crossed arms near the rail. She nodded and looked back down at her hands.

Tidus squeezed them. "Maybe we should try that sometime."

"Tidus!" Yuna jerked at her hands and hid her face more behind her hair. It'd been easier when she had more. She bit her lip.

Paine snorted. "Excellent handling."

"Well, if you have a better idea, you go right ahead." Tidus rolled his eyes. Paine didn't say anything. Tidus nodded and turned back to Yuna.

Yuna jerked her head up and turned to Tidus. "I just don't get it."

"Why they were having sex in the bathroom?" It was a reasonable question or so Tidus thought. He even had a semi-decent answer to it, or so he thought. It wasn't the topic on Yuna's mind.

"How they can carry on like that when they don't love each other." Yuna hissed out. "I know you think they do, but I just don't see it. All I see is this- this- need for sex all the time."

"Lust." Paine interjected.

"Lust!" Yuna tossed her hair.

"I really do think they love each other. They're holding hands now, calling each other mujan. I thought that is what you wanted." Tidus stroked her hands.

"This having sex everywhere isn't natural."

"So, they're very passionate in their love." Tidus shrugged.

"It's still not romantic. All it is, is sex, sex, sex." Yuna almost shouted. "I don't get it!"

Tidus sighed. "I still think we can try having sex in the shower."

Paine coughed into her hand.

"Tidus, you aren't paying attention to me!" Yuna tugged at her hands again trying to free them.

"I am. I disagree with you. It's not exactly life or death. So, I'm moving on."

Yuna stared at him and he stared back.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs. Rikku appeared, skin pink and hair bronze with water. She rubbed at the ends with a towel. She paused at the top and took the tableau in, Paine trying not to laugh, Yuna face red, her hands in Tidus'. Yuna saw Rikku and slumped into the couch groaning. Tidus looked amused. Rikku's gaze landed back on Yuna.

"Geez, Yunie didn't you ever learn to knock?"

--

_Reviews are love, love me?!_


	18. Bathroom Troubles Pt 2

**Peeking: Bathroom Troubles Pt. 2**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring… Gippal learns the hard way that eavesdropping while at times is pleasurable, can hurt you.  
**Author's Note:** This is for the loverly JenovaJuice 97 who wanted Rikku and Gippal to have a fight. Shame on you for having me introduce plot so late in the game. FOR SHAME! Anyways, I hope you hate me… for only a week. Bwah. Okay, maybe two. Resolution… I must be inspired for. :D

"Geez, Yunie, didn't you ever learn to knock?"

Gippal grinned as Yuna mumbled something that sounded like "I didn't mean too." He leaned against the wall under the balcony safely out of sight.

"You didn't mean too what? Not knock?" Rikku asked. She sounded understandably sarcastic.

Tidus spoke next. "The bathroom lock is broken."

"All the more reason to knock."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Yuna broke in. "I really didn't mean to. I wouldn't want to interrupt…" She trailed off.

Gippal repressed a snicker.

"Well," Paine said. "Here is the source. Why don't you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Rikku's voice was becoming slightly shrill.

"She doesn't understand why you and Gippal are," Tidus paused and seemed to think about his words for a moment. "-sex obsessed." He must have had a 'to hell with it' look because Paine coughed rapidly in succession. She only coughed like that when she was trying not to laugh hysterically, something to do with maintaining her dignity. Dignity was a worthless thing in Gippal's opinion.

"See, you completely missed my point." Yuna said.

Gippal imagined Rikku mouthing the words 'sex obsessed.' Well, Tidus might have a point there. They did have sex often.

"I thought I summarized quite nicely."

"I want to know if this lust is based in anything more romantic like love!" Yuna said.

"Hello? I am right here." Rikku evidently felt she wasn't being addressed properly.

"Well, is it?" Yuna asked. "Based on love?"

"No."

Gippal stiffened.

Silence reigned on the balcony.

"What?" Tidus sounded faint.

"Or at least, I don't think so." Rikku sounded unsure now. "I- I don't know."

"You don't know?" Paine asked.

He was with Paine. She didn't know? He loved her. He wouldn't have carried on this long without love behind it. To find out that Rikku didn't know. His eyes narrowed.

"I l-like him well enough." She sighed. "I just don't know okay. I haven't thought about it."

His jaw clenched.

"You- you haven't thought about it?" Yuna asked.

Gippal's shoved away from the wall. His gut twisted as he quietly took the stairs.

"No." Even to him Rikku's voice sounded weak. "I- I haven't been thinking."

Gippal grabbed her wrist. Rikku spun about. Her eyes widened, as did Tidus' and Yuna's. "I think my girl and I are going to have a fight now." He growled and tugged Rikku down the stairs after him.

"Gippal." Paine looked and sounded stern.

He ignored her. He jerked to a halt on the other side of the door. "You don't love me?" He turned and leaned down into her face. "What exactly have we been doing for months?"

Rikku's mouth opened and then she closed it.

He held up a finger in front of her nose. "I want your first answer."

"Having sex." She raised her chin and glared at him. "That's what we've been doing, having sex."

"Why?" He let go of her arm. "Why Rikku?"

"I don't know. I wanted you. You're gorgeous." Rikku looked away. "It's fun."

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's fun?" He glared at her. "Pardon me for thinking we had a little more than that. I mean, I knew it wasn't much more than that, but we were getting there. Now, I don't know if I should even bother continuing."

Rikku's head whipped back to stare at him. "Wha-" Her eyes filled with tears. "Gippal."

He steeled his entire body against her eyes, her wide true green eyes that he loved to fall into every time they made love. No. He shouldn't delude himself. When they had sex, when they fucked.

She bit her lip and raised her hand to his face. "Gippal, please. I- I- don't know. You heard me. I don't know. I- I-" Her hand clenched into a fist and she dropped it. She began to shake a little and he saw the fear in the back of her eyes again. The fear he thought they'd drowned weeks ago.

He grabbed her hand again and undid her fingers, sliding his hand around hers. She stiffened. "We're still at this, aren't we?" He said softly.

She closed her eyes and shook harder, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You haven't been thinking." He said, wiping the tear away. He let her hand go. "Maybe it's time you started. Then do as you promised and _talk_ to me about it."

He walked towards the lift leaving her. Rikku's knees hit the floor.

--

_reviews are love, love me?! Or maybe you hate me?! Reviews for hate!!!!_


	19. Nighttime Fears Pt 1

**Peeking: Nighttime Fears Pt. 1**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring… Rikku can't sleep, so she watches Gippal do so while her mind whirls around and around.  
**Author's Note: **So, this one feels a little weird, bear with me. Besides, you all handed me plot on a platter. Now I have to resolve that plot. :P Nyah. So there.

Her eyes felt heavy, but she couldn't sleep. Her muscles were sore and her limbs leaden. Sleep didn't come even if she lay in bed for hours. Instead she tossed and turned. So, Rikku watched him sleep. Glad that she had gone through with putting the commspheres in his bedroom. Glad she had a way to just watch him without it having to be intimate, watch him to be sure he didn't bring another girl where he brought her or she invaded. She sighed and tucked her knees under her chin wrapping her arms around them. She wouldn't really blame him if he did take up with another girl. It didn't make her eyes stop watering or her chest stop aching. It didn't make it stop hurting. She didn't want him to take up with someone else. She wouldn't. She hadn't. She reached out and brushed a finger over where his hair was in the picture.

He looked so peaceful lying on his stomach, the sheets rumpled around his waist. She frowned. He looked cold. He looked like he was shivering.

He didn't have to shiver. He didn't have to be alone in that big bed.

He hadn't _talked_ to her since he walked off the Celsius. She closed her eyes to cut off the view of his serene face, eyelashes brushing his cheekbones.

He didn't _understand_. He couldn't, because- because- she'd never told him. She started to rock back and forth. She didn't want to die. She didn't. She didn't want to leave him and, and she was just so _scared._ Heart pounding, chest aching, breakdown scared. All she could hear in her head was die, die, die, die, die. She didn't want to die! If she fell in love with him, she'd die. And- and- she didn't want to die.

She didn't know why she was doing anything anymore. She was doing it, going along with what was happening and she'd been happy. He was making changes and she was going along with it. Couldn't he have been happy? Couldn't have he been happy with the way things were? Tears pooled in the seams of her eyes, hot and ticklish.

_die, die, die, die, die_

She just didn't know. She didn't know if she loved him. She didn't know if- if- what was it? What kept them coming together? Need? Lust? Love?

Did he love her?

She opened her eyes and looked at him, blurred because of the tears. Did he love her? He had been so _angry._ So angry with her for not knowing how she felt.

_die, die, die, die, die_

It wasn't fair. Maybe he could know and be sure of himself and all that but that didn't mean she was going to know at the same times he was. It wasn't fair of him to think they should be on the same wavelength at the same time. Some things took longer for some people than others.

Even if they had been together for months without once seeking other partners.

What did that mean? He satisfied her. He fulfilled her. He bought her dinner and teased her and held her hand and called her his lover. She could have left at anytime even after the name-calling and handholding.

_die, die, die, die, die_

But he was addicting, sugar, chocolate, caffeine all in one gorgeous sexy package. She melted inside when he looked at her. She wanted to touch, to smell, to taste, to eat, to drink him over and over again and never let him leave, creamy skin, silky hair, warm, hot, smoldering.

Why was this so hard? She hadn't wanted to be hurt and now even though she'd tried to keep it simple, keep it just sex it hurt anyways.

_die, die, die, die, die_

She sniffled and 'stroked' his hair again. She missed him, his laugh, his eyes, his hands, cuddling next to him at night, the way he fed her dessert over dinner, his smell, his voice making her shiver.

Sex.

With him.

She didn't want anyone else. Even entertaining the notion churned her stomach. She hiccupped. She didn't feel desire for anyone else.

_die, die, die, die, die_

She didn't want to die! She swallowed her sob and buried her face in her knees.

She didn't want to live without him either. She didn't want to live without Gippal talking to her, touching her, holding her, kissing her, making love to her in the early morning when she had messy hair and bad breath. Was that love? Was that the emotion?

_die, die, die, die, die_

It thrummed in her ears, the buzz taking over her thoughts. She squinted her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth. "No. No. No. No. No." She whispered.

She shoved her feet down, turning off the console. She ran from the bridge, from the ship, across the bridges in her bare feet, shoving the doors apart and up the stairs to his room.

She had to make him understand. She didn't want to die.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	20. Nighttime Fears Pt 2

**Peeking: Nighttime Troubles Pt. 2**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring… and being woken up out of a sound sleep doesn't make Gippal the brightest tool in the shed first thing.  
**Author's Note:**Alas, we are coming to the end of the story. In say, roughly five more weeks. So, don't get all teary eyed yet. Ahem, so yes, our troubles continue. Any last requests?

Rikku woke him out of a sound sleep.

"I don't want to die." Tear tracks streaked her face and her eyes were wide and earnest. She sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"I don't want to die." She repeated. It made no more sense the second time around.

He sat up and she wrapped her arms around his and buried her face into his shoulder. He blinked and yawned. "Why are you going to die?"

"If- If I love you, I'll die." She pulled her head back. "Don't you see, I can't fall in love with you or I'll- I'll die." She whispered. "I don't want to do that, not to you, not to me." She put her face back in his shoulder. "I don't want to."

He stared at the top of her head. "You aren't going to die." It was an automatic response. The idea was silly. She wasn't going to die if she loved him.

"I will. Mom died, my aunt died." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll die."

Gippal sighed. This was definitely Rikku logic, all tangled with her emotions and memories. "All right, you are going to die someday."

Her eyes opened wide and she looked back up at him. "What?"

"We all die. I'm going to die someday too." He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. "It's going to happen sooner or later, but it won't happen because you might love me." His heart squeezed at that. She might love him. Might. It was a start.

"I don't want to die and leave you and our children all alone!"

He stared at her, his mind stuttering, chil-chil-children. She couldn't say she loved him but she could think about children. They didn't have any children. These children did not exist! He decided to move past it and address the real issue. "You aren't going to die tomorrow, Rikku." He tilted her chin up. "You've faced down huge beasts, undead that won't leave, big machines and vicious memories. You aren't going to die if you admit you might love me. You aren't going to leave me alone. I won't let you."

"You- you won't?"

"Not even after we have those children you were blithely talking about."

She flushed and turned her head away. He waited knowing she would speak if he let the silence linger too long. He used the time to breath in her scent and stare at her. He'd missed it. "I- I- just get so scared." She whispered.

"I know, mujan." He said it softly. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I've missed you." She turned her head back. "I- I can't sleep. I can't eat. I don't know what to do."

He nobly restrained from smirking, but it was hard and he knew the corners of his mouth had to be turning up. She loved him. Those symptoms were classic. "I missed you too. This bed is too big, too lonely. It needs you to fill up the corners."

"You look cold." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I am." Cold and lonely.

"I won't die?" Her voice sounded like a child's, a child in need of comfort.

"I won't let you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Then- then- I don't know what else keeps us together." She paused. "Other than really good sex."

He snorted and buried his face in her hair.

"But we could get that anywhere's I suppose. So, it must be love." She sighed.

He started to laugh. She sounded like a philosopher coming to a grand conclusion. It must be love. "Must be."

"Love with really, really good sex." She paused. "I don't think Yuna is getting enough sex if she doesn't understand. Maybe you should talk to Tidus about that."

Gippal raised his head and looked down at her blinking. It took him a minute but he fell over laughing. Rikku pursed her lips and stared down at him, stroking his chest. He inhaled and propped up onto his elbows. "I suppose, they butt into our affairs often enough." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"You still look cold." She ran the tips of her fingers over his nipple. It was already hard and he hissed. She smirked and leaned down. "Let's do something about that."

He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up until their lips were a few inches apart. "Warm me up, mujan."

Her lips covered his and it didn't take that long at all before he was burning, which was exactly the way it should be.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	21. Wagering on the Game

**Peeking: Betting on the Game**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**The Commsphere Network is boring... Gippal makes a wager with Rikku and learns to pay attention more.  
**Author's Note:** HaHA. I did not forget you IFocusOnThePain. I'm sorry this took so long. But here it is, just for you. I know it isn't exactly what you wanted. Stuff like that doesn't make me comfortable. I hope you are pleased with this anyways. Anyways, no more requests. I have finished! Wee.

Soft sheets embraced them. The coverlet knocked the floor and sweat clung to their skin. Gippal's lips were hot over hers. His body pressed her down into the bed. Rikku arched into him as he kissed her. He ground into her. "I hold out longer you know." His voice was husky. "Between encounters."

She rolled her eyes and massaged his shoulders. "Is that so?" She murmured and licked his bottom lip.

"Uh huh." He smirked, he slid a hand down her side, their skin soft and supple. "More self control."

She laughed.

He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her laugh turned into a moan. Her hand moved and fingers entwined into his hair. She rubbed her leg along his. He cupped her breast. "It's true."

"Uh huh, sure." She stroked the edge of his ear and his skin tingled. "Prove it." She mouthed his bottom lip after the last word.

"All right." He raised his eyebrow. "Now?"

She laughed again. "A little late, we're already having an 'encounter.'"

"You have a better way to put it." He leaned his down and kissed her neck. Her head tilted back. He ran his thumb over her nipple.

"Encounter doesn't really convey what's going on." She gasped. "There, Gippal."

He nipped the sensitive spot, dragging his lips over it. "True." He murmured. The word could answer either of her statements. He licked a long wet line up to her ear. "Care for a little wager then."

She shuddered and tilted her head enough to look into his eye. Her eyes were half closed in pleasure. "A wager?"

"Mmmmhmm." He nuzzled her cheek.

"What type of wager?"

"If I win, you do whatever I want next time. And if you win, I'll do whatever you want." He said and smirked. Her lips parted and he leaned down to kiss them. Her hands moved and tweaked his nipples, teasing sensitive skin of his chest and he became so involved with what happened in the next few minutes, he didn't notice that she never agreed to his wager.

--

It was several weeks of torture. Inventive, delicious, intense, pure torture in which they were both determined to win.

Or so Gippal thought.

It was a clear contest of wills where the usual ploys didn't work. It spilled over into everyday meetings. He stood close to her, loomed into her space and she in return fluttered her eyelashes and leaned into him reminding him of the power of her scent and the curves of her body.

He thought he had her when she agreed to go out to dinner with him. He was wrong. She'd leaned up and kissed his lips gently and then ran off into the night leaving him frustrated and amused.

They were both stubborn.

She thought she had him when surprised her at the hot springs again. She was wrong. He'd massaged her back, brushed her hair with his fingers and kissed her neck leaving her aching for him and yet relaxed.

It would have gone indefinitely. If Rikku hadn't decided she'd had enough.

--

She waited until he was in the shower and set the room exactly as she wanted. The glow of candle light, incense stolen out of his drawer. She turned down the covers and sat against the headboard. She adjusted the hem of the red lace sheathe nightdress and checked that the bottle of wine was still airing.

Gippal had the same look of surprise as the other times she invaded his room. Though she doubted that it was for that reason. He should be used to her just showing up by now.

She slipped off the bed and walked over to him. He blinked as she pressed her body against him. Her eyes closed. She'd missed the press of his skin. He hissed as she ran her fingers down his chest. She tilted her head back and felt the warmth of his lips cover hers.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" He asked, voice tight in desperation.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Yes." His eye bored into hers and she shivered.

He inhaled, a ragged sound. "Good. I win." He hissed as she dragged her lips along his neck, tongue darting out to taste him. Gippal knew exactly what he wanted. He had weeks to figure it out.

She laughed. "You're forgetting something." She slipped around him.

"What?" He turned and frowned. Rikku in a peek-a-boo lace dress without anything underneath wasn't helping his thinking processes.

She pushed him back into the bed and forced him down. She smiled at him, wicked. "I never agreed." She reached over and picked up the wine bottle. His eye widened as she poured some into his palm and spilled it onto his chest. She leaned down and just before she was about to lick it away she grinned. "But hold those thoughts. We'll get to them later."

Gippal decided Rikku sure knew what to promise to get a guy to see things her way. He wasn't about to argue, not when her tongue was doing _that._ Next time, he would know better.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	22. Meddling Pt 1

**Peeking: Meddling Pt. 1**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... Rikku spies upon Gippal and Tidus while they have a little chat.  
**Author's Note:** I dedicate this to AmazonTurk, who not only requested but has stuck with me through this series I believe from the very beginning. Thank you Amazonturk! You queen you! Once again, not taking requests. I have finished. Muhahahah.

Tidus couldn't see Rikku. But Rikku could see him. She hid her broad smile behind her mug and winked at Gippal from across the room. Not only could she see both her lover and her friend. She could hear them too. It wasn't that elaborate of a set up, just a small transmitter that Gippal had rigged just for the two of them. Tidus most likely wouldn't even notice it.

Gippal didn't respond to her wink. She didn't expect him too. She hadn't expected him to take her passing comment to talk to Tidus seriously either. But Gippal decided it would be fun to meddle and adequate and just revenge. She promised to let him overhear when she talked to Yuna.

"So, have you and Yuna tried having sex in the bathroom yet?" Gippal asked.

Tidus choked and Rikku bit her lip to keep from laughing as he set down his beer and coughed turning red. "What?" Tidus wheezed. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, surely Rikku and I gave you two some ideas." Gippal ran his finger around the top of his mug. "You know if you do this fast enough that it makes a solid tone."

"No. I didn't."

Gippal cocked his eyebrow. "Well, have you?"

Tidus blinked. "No."

"Why not?" Gippal smirked.

Tidus took a long pull of his beer and leaned back. "We, well, we aren'thavingsex." He finished in a mumble and shifted his weight.

Rikku blinked. Gippal paused in making rings around the rim of the mug. "Huh? Why the hell not? You love her. She loves you. Where is the problem here?"

Tidus flushed. "We, we aren't exactly like you and Rikku."

Gippal snickered. "I would hope not."

Tidus ran his fingers through his hair. "Like you two had it easy, you both knew-"

"Wait." Gippal held up a hand. He glanced over at Rikku apologetically. "Rikku and I were each others first. It wasn't easy."

Rikku flushed and slid downward.

"But, but Rikku seemed pretty easy going to you all the time."

"It was a long time ago." Gippal shrugged. "Before Sin, the Pilgrimage, Crusaders, that sort of thing."

Rikku squeaked and paled. She was going to _hurt_ him. It was one thing to say they were each other firsts. It was another thing to say _when._

Tidus' eyes widened. "Woah. Wait. You and Rikku-"

Gippal smirked. "Me and Rikku, yeah. Look it's not that hard. If you're just worried about the mechanics of it." Gippal made a circle with one hand and stuck a finger from the opposite hand inside it.

Rikku's mouth twitched as Tidus turned red and she burst into giggles as he hissed at Gippal to stop it.

Gippal took a sip of his beer. "The easiest position is man on top."

Tidus covered his eyes with his hands. "Gippal."

"Though girl on top is rather fun. It's easier to see."

"It's not the mechanics, all right."

"Lack of privacy? There's a reason why hotels were invented. Though the girls do have rooms, as do you." Gippal pulled Tidus' beer back before Tidus pushed it over and spilled it over the table.

"Look, I've been trying and trying not to push all…" Tidus groaned and banged his forehead on the table.

Gippal snickered. "Obviously you aren't succeeding."

"No. I want her to be ready and comfortable." Tidus sighed.

"That always helps."

Tidus sighed and pillowed his head on his arms. He looked up at Gippal. "I think, I think she wants to be married."

Gippal watched Tidus. He leaned back and tilted his head. He stroked his chin. "Then marry her."

"I don't want to marry her just to get sex." Tidus hissed and glared at Gippal.

Gippal rolled his eye. "You're in love with her. An idiot can see that."

"Just like an idiot could see you're in love with Rikku." Tidus muttered.

"Then Yuna is below an idiot since she couldn't." Gippal pointed at Tidus. "However, she does love you. There is a next logical step in this and really no point in waiting, arguing or over discussing the matter."

"Doesn't this apply to you and Rikku too?" Tidus frowned.

"Rikku isn't withholding sex. And you and Yuna have meddled quite enough with Rikku and I."

"In other words, shut up." Tidus grumbled.

Gippal smirked. "Finish your beer and go decide if you want to make the love of your life happy."

"What if I don't_want_ to be married?"

Gippal sniggered. "Then you're never getting sex."

Tidus thumped his head back between his arms. Gippal was a cruel, cruel man, especially when he was right.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	23. Meddling Pt 2

**Peeking: Meddling Pt. 2**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... Rikku has a chat with Yuna while Gippal listens in.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to dorkymandy or Mandy I Am who wanted Yuna to go to Rikku for sex advice. This isn't exactly it but close. I hope you still enjoy it. (I didn't have your request right in front of me when I wrote. Sorry). Two chapters left Buhahah.

Rikku wasn't sure how to broach the subject with Yuna. She fiddled with her straw, stirring her milkshake needlessly and tried not to stare over Yuna's back and at Gippal's face in the café window.

Yuna raised the subject for her, albeit in a very round about way. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Rikku frowned and sipped her milkshake.

"I caused you and Gippal to have a fight."

"Oh, that." Rikku bit her lip.

"Yeah, that. I-" Yuna lowered her eyes and pushed bits of food that were left on her plate with her fork. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You didn't know Gippal was downstairs listening." Rikku grimaced. "I'd forgotten too. It's okay. It's over. We've discussed things. I never blamed you."

"Things haven't changed between you." Yuna dropped her fork and pressed her lips together. "You're still having sex all the time."

Rikku kept her voice gentle. "We know we love each other now. That isn't going to change how our relationship is."

"Sex." Yuna said softly and tilted her chin down. Rikku didn't say anything and tilted her head. "Your relationship is… sex."

"It's a way we show how we love each other." Rikku's head straightened in understanding. She shrugged and poked at the lumps of unmixed ice cream at the bottom of the cup with the straw.

"You can't keep it up forever."

"Why not?"

"Won't- won't you run out of energy or get bored?"

Rikku giggled. "Yunie, once you start having sex you want to have more, all the time, especially if it is good sex. And love definitely helps make sex good, right?" Rikku waited for Yuna to answer her. Yuna just fiddled with her food more. "Right?" She asked. The skin between her brows bunched and she tilted her head to the other side. She had to act like she didn't know Yuna and Tidus weren't having sex.

"I- I don't know." Yuna flung her fork down.

Rikku reached over and grabbed her hand. "You don't know. I thought- He isn't. Oh, Yunie."

"He _wants_ it. I- I- I'm just not ready."

"Well, if you aren't ready-" Rikku shrugged and squeezed her hand. "It isn't a bad thing."

"Isn't it?"

"Nope." Rikku picked up her glass and tilted it back. You were ready when you were ready.

"Is it so bad to want to be like Lulu and Wakka?" Yuna picked up her fork again.

"Married? We all want to get married. Well, not everyone I'm sure but most people."

"But you're having sex now. Isn't that part of what you get married for?"

"Well, I couldn't wait. I have needs." Rikku turned the cup around and around in her hands and peered at Yuna around it. Her cousin's mouth opened and closed. Rikku giggled. "It's not in the Al Bhed nature to wait for a ceremony if there is something they want. A ceremony is just that, a ceremony. It's not really for you. It's for others. Or at least it is for me. If you want that ceremony, then ask Tidus to marry you."

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Rikku set the glass down.

"That's his job."

Rikku made a raspberry. "Pbbbbth. Just as long as you aren't having sex because your scared of what's going to happen or don't know."

Yuna flushed. "I saw-"

"You saw through steam in a bathroom. That's not exactly knowing what's going to happen."

"Do- do we have to discuss it?" Yuna hunched her shoulders.

"I thought Lulu would have informed you." Rikku picked up her straw and sucked the ice cream out of the bottom of it. "It's sort of like an embrace-"

"We're in public."

"So?" Rikku paused and watched Yuna flush. She sighed. "Fine, we'll discuss it later." Yuna visibly relaxed. "When I can draw pictures."

Yuna's eyes widened and she dropped some gil on the table. "I have to go." She mumbled and almost ran away. Rikku watched her go and laughed.

Gippal plopped his frame down into the seat Yuna just vacated. He sniggered. "This is fun. The way it's going they're both going to ask each other to marry at the same time." He lounged in the chairs. She met his gaze and warmed inside as he smiled. "So, do I get to preview these pictures?"

She licked her bottom lip. "Oh, sure, and I'll give you a live show in the bargain."

He smirked and grabbed her hand. He laid a kiss across her knuckles. "I hoped so."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	24. The First Time

**Peeking: The First Time...**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... and there is a first time for everything.  
**Author's Note:** This chapter is severely different and I know this could have made a long chaptered story, but this isn't what Peeking is about... so, I'll just be evil on the ending. Muahaha.

The first time Gippal wrapped his arm around Rikku's back and settled his hand on her hip in public, she'd jumped. She'd looked up at him, her eyes wide. He'd waited until she relaxed and the tension left her shoulders before he started moving his thumb in soothing circles. She smiled at him and he wouldn't lie it had trembled, but she'd leaned back into him and rested her head on his chest.

The first time they made out in public they were on the piers at Luca. A guard came along and told them to move along.

The first time he bought her flowers, there were lots of little petals and thin stems. They had been out and about and at some point they'd sat down and her fingers needed something to do. So, she'd made them into a crown instead of keeping them in a bunch. It kept her fingers from busily making him melt in a public place. She put it on her head and it was a little too big so she placed it a rakish angle. She said she was his "lady" and he better never forget it. He'd laughed, kissed her and unraveled one flower to make it fit better. They played "he loves me, he loves me not." The next time he bought her flowers with large petals and thick stems and placed them in a vase on the table next to her bed.

The first time they took a moonlit walk on the beach. She lost her sandals. He'd picked her up and thrown her into the water. She shivered, soaked to the skin. Gippal rubbed her arms and made sympathy noises. She tripped him and ran away up the beach laughing. She didn't laugh long as he caught up and tackled her. It was the first time they had sex on the beach too.

The first time they had a picnic. He tickled her toes and she had squeaked and pulled down the hem of her dress so he wouldn't touch them. She'd threatened to eat all the dessert herself. He made a puppy face. She had to relent. There were tiny flowers dotting the ground. And he picked a bunch from around the blanket and wove them into her hair.

The first fight they had as a couple was over the fact he was hogging the covers. He claimed he didn't. Why would he when she kept him so warm? All she knew was that she woke up shivering and he was covered in the blankets. He maintained innocence. It only escalated when he claimed she snored. She wanted to know how he was awake enough to hear her snore and not be awake enough to notice he had all the covers. Everyone else decided it was in their best interest just to keep out of it. It was resolved when Rikku just curled up on top of him, which was the reason Gippal had taken the covers in the first place.

The first time Gippal approached Cid about Rikku he was sweating and couldn't seem to keep still. He explained what had happened between fits of pacing and sometimes swearing and red blushes. Cid laughed and told him that he had been young once and that he and Rikku's mother had been much the same. Cid also promised to kick Gippal's ass if he hurt Rikku or stepped out of line. For some strange reason, that made Gippal feel better.

The first time Gippal said I love you…

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	25. I Love You

**Peeking: I Love You**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** The Commsphere Network is boring... Gippal spies upon Rikku and says the most important words of all.  
**Author's Note:** Alas, this is the end. Thank you, thank you, for all your support. I loved writing this. I hope you all loved reading it. It is now time to move on to another story. So, now I focus upon Quality Time:D See you there!

Gippal watched her from behind a crack in the door. His girl cleaned up well. She wasn't paying any attention to him as she stared into the mirror. Her face was dreamy and she smiled occasionally. She rubbed her stomach in tiny little circles. He smiled and entered the room. It confirmed all his little suspicions.

"You look gorgeous,_mujan_." He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Rikku's eyes widened. "Gippal! You aren't supposed to see me before the ceremony."

He snorted into her hair. "I think that's just for the bride. I wanted to see how both of you were doing."

She straightened and looked back up at him, her eyes narrowed. "Both?"

Gippal rubbed her back. "If you don't want anyone to know, you're going to have to stop touching your stomach."

Rikku flushed and dropped her hand onto her lap. "Oh. I didn't notice." She bit the inside of her lip.

"Plus, you're glowing and it isn't the pretty dress." He dragged his fingers along her shoulder. "It _is_ a pretty dress. How soon can I take you out of it?"

She giggled. "Mujan, that's not fair."

"So isn't telling me about the baby." He muttered and she instantly looked contrite.

"I wasn't sure until a few days ago." She half turned and cupped his cheek. "And I don't want to overshadow Yunie's wedding."

"You think we should have one of our own?" He turned a hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. "A wedding? Before the baby's born."

"Is that a proposal?" Her eyebrow rose and she half smiled.

"Not a formal one." He raised his eyebrow. "More of a 'think on it for me, please' proposal. We don't want to overshadow the High Summoner's wedding after all."

Rikku grinned. It faded. Fear filled her eyes. "You're okay with this, with a baby?"

"I told you I wouldn't leave you. I'm not going to." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

She blinked and licked her lips. "That- that's the first time you've said it."

His eye widened. "It is?" She nodded. He frowned. "Well, I'm going to have to say it more often. I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Mujan!" She giggled. "I love you most."

"I love-"

Rikku captured his lips with hers and kissed him, lips parting and tongues mingling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him drag her to her feet. His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing him to her and she moaned.

Someone coughed in the doorway.

Rikku and Gippal separated.

Paine opened the door. "I've been asked to ask you not to have sex in the dressing rooms."

Rikku stuck out her tongue at her. "We weren't going to have sex."

"Oh." Paine's eyebrows rose. She clearly didn't believe them. "The ceremony is going to start soon. If you two can remember to keep your hands off each other long enough for Baralai to begin much less finish."

"We will." Gippal said.

"We promise." Rikku added.

"But no guarantees after that." Gippal said and helped steer Rikku towards the door.

Rikku looked over at Paine who still stood in the dressing room. "We are in love you know."

"So, don't peek." Gippal mock glared at Paine.

Paine sighed. Rikku and Gippal laughed the entire way down the hall.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
